FELINE
by Anakyuminke137
Summary: "Hal yang membuatmu begitu candu, membuatmu bisa melupakan segala hal, segala hal yang membuatmu benar-benar tertekan dan harus kau hindari demi kelangsungan hidup dimasa depan."
1. Chapter 1

**FELINE**

…

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim HeeChul, Cho Kyung (Block B/merubah marga) dan penambahan akan dilakukan sesuai kebutuhan 'porsi'**

**Rate : T (mungkin M untuk nanti)**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimare : FF milik saya. Ide yang saya masukan dalam FF ini adalah hasil dari 'tekanan' karena memikirkan suatu hal.**

**Warn : YAOI. Typo(s). Pemula.**

**Summary : "Hal yang membuatmu begitu **_**candu**_**, membuatmu bisa melupakan segala hal, segala hal yang membuatmu benar-benar tertekan dan harus kau hindari demi kelangsungan hidup dimasa depan."**

.

.

.

Pagi yang buruk. Itu adalah kalimat yang akan menemaniku diruang tamu. Kenapa harus wajah itu yang datang menghampiri sabtu pagi kali ini? _Ironis_ sekali hidupku, sungguh. Memandang penuh tanya pada _seonggok_ manusia yang tengah menerima panggilan dari rekan bisnisnya, kupikir. Tertawa renyah tetapi ekspresi yang Ia keluarkan bukanlah orang yang terlihat sedang terhibur. Wajahnya biasa saja. Dia punya bakat _Acting_, asumsiku.

Bersiap dengan apa yang akan 'orang tua' itu lontarkan, nanti. Merilekskan tubuhku diatas sofa empuk yang tengah ku duduki. Ia menutup 'panggilan bisnis'nya. Dan mulai membuka suara dengan tenang.

"singkirkan semua barang yang akan merusak konsentrasi belajarmu. Termasuk dia, 'teman sekelas'mu. Ayah tidak sedang bergurau dan sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan patuh. Segera." Pandangan intimidasi itu sangat kubenci. Seperti halnya aku membenci apa yang baru saja orang yang paling kubenci itu katakan.

"bisakah kau membuat sesuatu yang normal? Maksudku baik untukku juga untukmu. Bukan hanya baik untuk satu pihak?" mencoba bernegosiasi. Cukup sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan, hanya akan menambah masalah lain, kurasa.

"Kita bukan _partner_. Aku ayahmu. Aku berhak mengatur segala sesuatu yang salah didalam keluarga yang aku naungi. Jadi berhenti merengek seperti bayi yang masih menyusu kepada ibunya." Aku berdecak. Dan memandang _nyalang_ kearah 'orang tua' didepanku.

"Ayah! Semua yang kau perintahkan selalu aku lakukan dengan baik dan untuk kali ini saja Ayah, aku mohon.. jangan membuatku menjadi pemberontak hanya karena keinginan dan hal yang menurutku itu adalah suatu yang baik untukku. Untuk diriku. Tanpa ada campur tangan darimu. Jangan kau larang. Kumohon." Berusaha meyakinkan. Walaupun tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"Tidak. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bergantung pada 'orang lain'. Kau tau apa maksudku, sangat."

"Aku akan belajar mengelola semua bisnis dan perusahaan seperti yang kau perintahkan. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak untuk menjauhi 'teman sekelas'ku Ayah. Itu keputusanku."

"hahaha." Diam, memandang 'orang itu' dan mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang lucu? Kenapa orang ini tertawa seperti itu?

"Dengar, nak. Didalam dunia bisnis, kawanmu adalah lawan yang akan siap menusukmu kapan saja. Disaat kau terlihat lengah dan lemah." _Tukas_nya.

"Ayah tau, 'teman sekelas'mu itu adalah satu titik lemah yang akan membuatmu hancur dalam hitungan jam. Bahkan detik." Sambung orang tua itu _sarkastis_.

Aku diam. _Sial. _Apa yang sebenarnya orang tua ini mau?

"Jadi.. tidak ada 'orang lain' yang akan mengganggumu selama kau belajar. Aku disini akan membimbingmu menjadi pebisnis hebat setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk 'teman sekelas'mu itu. Katakan padanya kau akan pergi untuk melakukan pendidikan bisnis diluar negeri setelah lulus dari sekolahmu. Ini bukan perintah. Ini permintaan demi kebaikan 'anak dari seorang Ayah'. Kau paham? Baiklah. Ayah pergi untuk beberapa hari ke luar kota. Dan jadilah anak baik dirumah serta jaga adikmu." Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lelah. bersandar pada sofa yang aku duduki dengan terus merutuki semua keputusan yang 'orang tua' itu buat.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ibu?_ Menatap kosong pada langit-langit rumah dan membayangkan disaat seperti ini, Ibu adalah sandaran yang paling nyaman dan sangat aku butuhkan.

"Ayah pergi."

Lamunanku buyar saat kata berpamitan terlontar dari 'orang tua' itu.

"Jangan kembali." Aku, tidak serius mengatakan ini. Hanya 'rutinitas kata' yang selalu aku katakan pada 'orang tua' didepanku. Ia terlihat sedang merapikan bajunya yang terlipat kusut karena duduk _tidak_ terlalu lama.

"Kau ingat? Ini rumahku. Dan naunganku."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, nak. Baiklah, sampai nanti." Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan langkahnya yang angkuh.

"Kau menyebalkan, Ayah!"

"Terima kasih." Dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya itu.

Dan dia pergi, menghilang dari balik pintu 'rumah megah' miliknya ini.

.

.

.

TBContinue

Pemula. Maaf jika masih jauh dari kata 'lumayan bagus'. Jika ada respon akan aku lanjut ^_^

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**FELINE**

…

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim HeeChul, Cho Kyung (Block B/merubah marga) dan penambahan akan dilakukan sesuai kebutuhan 'porsi'**

**Rate : T (mungkin M untuk nanti)**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimare : FF milik saya. Ide yang saya masukan dalam FF ini adalah hasil dari 'tekanan' karena memikirkan suatu hal.**

**Warn : YAOI. Typo(s). Pemula.**

**Summary : "Hal yang membuatmu begitu **_**candu**_**, membuatmu bisa melupakan segala hal, segala hal yang membuatmu benar-benar tertekan dan harus kau hindari demi kelangsungan hidup dimasa depan."**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang buruk. Itu adalah kalimat yang akan menemaniku diruang tamu. Kenapa harus wajah itu yang datang menghampiri sabtu pagi kali ini? _Ironis_ sekali hidupku, sungguh. Memandang penuh tanya pada _seonggok_ manusia yang tengah menerima panggilan dari rekan bisnisnya, kupikir. Tertawa renyah tetapi ekspresi yang Ia keluarkan bukanlah orang yang terlihat sedang terhibur. Wajahnya biasa saja. Dia punya bakat _Acting_, asumsiku.

Bersiap dengan apa yang akan Ayahku itu lontarkan, nanti. Merilekskan tubuhku diatas sofa empuk yang tengah ku duduki. Ia menutup _panggilan bisnisnya_. Dan mulai membuka suara dengan tenang.

"singkirkan semua barang yang akan merusak konsentrasi belajarmu. Termasuk dia, 'teman sekelasmu'. Ayah tidak sedang bergurau dan sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan patuh. Segera." Pandangan intimidasi itu sangat kubenci. Seperti halnya aku membenci apa yang baru saja orang yang paling kubenci itu katakan. Maksudku, bukan kata benci yang sebenarnya.

"bisakah kau membuat sesuatu yang normal? Maksudku baik untukku juga untukmu. Bukan hanya baik untuk satu pihak?" mencoba bernegosiasi. Cukup sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan, hanya akan menambah masalah lain, kurasa.

"Kita bukan _partner_. Aku ayahmu. Aku berhak mengatur segala sesuatu yang salah didalam keluarga yang aku naungi. Jadi berhenti merengek seperti bayi yang masih menyusu kepada ibunya." Aku berdecak. Dan memandang _nyalang_ kearah orang yang kusebut Ayah.

"Ayah! Semua yang kau perintahkan selalu aku lakukan dengan baik dan untuk kali ini saja Ayah, aku mohon.. jangan membuatku menjadi pemberontak hanya karena keinginan dan hal yang menurutku itu adalah suatu yang baik untukku. Untuk diriku. Tanpa ada campur tangan darimu. Jangan kau larang. Kumohon." Berusaha meyakinkan. Walaupun tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"Tidak. Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bergantung pada 'orang lain'. Kau tau apa maksudku, sangat."

"Aku akan belajar mengelola semua bisnis dan perusahaan seperti yang kau perintahkan. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tidak untuk menjauhi 'teman sekelasku' Ayah. Itu keputusanku."

"hahaha." Memandang dalam diam dan mengernyitkan dahi. Apa yang lucu? Kenapa orang ini tertawa seperti itu?

"Dengar, Sungmin. Didalam dunia bisnis, kawanmu adalah lawan yang akan siap menusukmu kapan saja. Disaat kau terlihat lengah dan lemah." _Tukas_nya.

"Ayah tau, 'teman sekelasmu' itu adalah satu titik lemah yang akan membuatmu hancur dalam hitungan jam. Bahkan detik." Sambung Ayahku _sarkastis_.

Aku diam. _Sial. _Apa yang sebenarnya orang tua ini mau? Berpikir sejenak dengan apa yang akan aku lontarkan tanpa adanya balasan dari Ayahku. Tapi semua itu menguap, saat Ia kembali membuka suara.

"Aku disini akan membimbingmu menjadi pebisnis hebat setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk 'teman sekelasmu' itu. Katakan padanya kau akan pergi untuk melakukan pendidikan bisnis diluar negeri setelah lulus dari sekolahmu. Ini bukan perintah. Ini permintaan demi 'kebaikan anak dari seorang Ayah'. Kau paham? Baiklah. Ayah pergi untuk beberapa hari ke luar kota. Dan jadilah anak baik dirumah serta jaga adikmu."

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lelah. bersandar pada sofa yang aku duduki dengan terus merutuki semua keputusan yang orang itu buat.

"Tapi Ayah.."

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, Sungmin? Kau bukan lagi bayi! Berhenti merengek." Hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. _**Keputusan yang tidak adil**_, pikirku.

.

_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan ibu?**_ Menatap kosong pada langit-langit rumah dan membayangkan disaat seperti ini, Ibu adalah sandaran yang paling nyaman dan sangat aku butuhkan.

"Ayah pergi."

Lamunanku buyar saat kata berpamitan terlontar dari mulut Ayahku.

"Jangan kembali." Aku, tidak serius mengatakan ini. Hanya 'rutinitas kata' yang selalu aku katakan pada orang yang ada didepanku. Ia terlihat sedang merapikan bajunya yang terlipat kusut karena duduk _tidak_ terlalu lama.

"Kau ingat? Ini rumahku. Dan naunganku." Seringai tercetak diwajah tua itu. Benar-benar Ayah yang jauh dari kata Ayah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, nak. Baiklah, sampai nanti." Ia berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan langkahnya yang angkuh.

"Kau menyebalkan, Ayah!" teriakku frustasi saat melihatnya dengan tenang meninggalkanku dalam keadaan kacau.

"Terima kasih." Dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya itu.

Dia pergi, menghilang dari balik pintu 'rumah megah' miliknya ini.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa berbaring disofa sepeninggal ayahku. Suatu keberuntungan Ayah datang disabtu pagi, tapi sebuah _malapetaka_ Ayah datang menghampiri. Selalu seperti ini, saat dia datang akan ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku menjadi anak baik tanpa ada bantahan, terlebih lagi selalu mengejutkan.

Memejamkan mata dan memijat pelan pelipisku, berharap ketenangan datang menyergap, sehingga aku dapat berfikir dengan jernih.

_**Hari sabtu, tidak ada sekolah. Aku akan mengajaknya bertemu. **_

.

POV Sungmin end

.

Sungmin duduk dengan tenang dipinggir danau, menunggu seseorang akan menghampirinya, memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. _Itu harapannya_.

"Hei" Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang terlihat _casual_ menghampirinya.

"Hai kyu.." Tersenyum tulus. Moodnya sedikit naik karena kedatangan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Ada apa? Terlalu pagi kupikir." Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin.

"Ayah.. dia tau tentangmu." _To the point_. Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya saat ini.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Sungmin melotot tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, memandang pada sosok manis didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah.." , "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Ayah akan menjadi sangat kejam jika dia tau _tentang kita_!"

Kyuhyun memeluk dan menenangkan Sungminnya, "Kau hanya sedang frustasi, berpikirlah jernih. Kita akan mencari jalan keluar untuk Ayahmu bersama-sama,"

"Kau tau? Ayahku sedang merencanakan pendidikan keluar negeri untukku, Kyuhyun." Sungmin hanya bisa memelas didada bidang Kyuhyunnya, berharap kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menyepelekan apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku akan mencegahnya kalau begitu, walaupun tidak mudah." Mulai mengelus pelan punggung kekasihnya, kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Dengar sungmin, apapun yang terjadi.. Kita harus menghadapi semua masalah yang kita timbulkan bersama. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun. Memandang pemuda yang lebih muda dihadapannya dengan pandangan, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini? Kau tau bagaimana cara Ayahku menyelesaikan setiap masalah, bukan?"

"Ya. Aku tau. Sangat tau, dan aku tidak takut dengan itu."

"Tetapi, aku takut kyuhyun. Aku takut akan kehilangan, _lagi_."

.

.

.

"Bertemu dengannya membuatku bertambah pusing!" , "Kenapa hanya aku yang terlalu frustasi, disini?" , "Sial!" Sungmin melempar sepatunya dengan kasar. Dan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Ada sesuatu, hyung?" Sungjin yang berada diruang tamu dengan _snack_ ditangannya, memandang heran kearah _Hyung_nya yang biasanya terbilang cukup tenang, berjalan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kata-kata sumpah serapah dan berisik.

"Tidak. Diamlah, jangan ganggu aku." Dengan ketus sungmin meninggalkan Sungjin yang masih mengunyah snack terakhirnya. Mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

.

**Keesokan harinya, dikediaman sungmin.**

.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, Sungmin masih terduduk dimeja makan dengan wajah yang kusut, lingkaran hitam dimatanya dan wajah pucat.

"Kau menakutkan _hyung_, wajahmu itu sungguh mengerikan. Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah "Aku baru saja akan memulai tidur," melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh _montok_nya itu keatas kasur.

Memejamkan mata, hingga lambat laun ia benar-benar tidur diminggu pagi.

.

**Dilain tempat,**

.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_!" Seorang remaja lelaki dengan rambut ikalnya menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ada apa, kyung?" Tanya sipemilik kamar, Kyuhyun.

"Ada orang yang mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak turun dan melihatnya sendiri?"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

.

Kyung keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan menghampiri orang yang tengah menunggu diruang tamu.

"Kata kyuhyun _hyung_, tunggu sebentar."

"Bukan masalah." Jeda sejenak, "Dimana orang tua kalian?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis, keluar kota."

"Oh, begitu."

Sejenak ia memandang rumah kyuhyun, sederhana tapi mewah.

"Itu kyuhyun _hyung_." Tunjuk Kyung pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menuruni anak tangga, "Aku permisi, kalau begitu." Pamitnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Bukan masalah."

.

Kyuhyun turun, memandang malas kearah tamunya, "Kau datang rupanya."

"Ya. Memenuhi undangan dari sahabat lama, apa salahnya?" Jungmo terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan 'Ayahnya?'" sambung Jungmo.

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya, disofa tepat didepan tamunya. Menghela napas pelan. "Dia mulai 'menciumku.'"

"Bodoh. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Kemarin, sungmin menemuiku dan wajahnya ketakutan."

"Ya. Karena dia terlalu takut akan apa nanti yang terjadi padamu."

"Aku tau, tapi aku mencoba sesantai mungkin dihadapannya."

"Tidak akan berhasil, Kyuhyun. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Mendekati Ayahnya, mungkin? Bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung_?"

"Tuan Lee orang yang akan sulit untuk kau dekati. Aku tidak yakin kau masih hidup keesokan harinya," Jungmo memulai berpikir, "Ayahmu bukankah rekan kerja Tuan Lee?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika kau mengusulkan kepada Ayahmu sebuah ide gila, milikku?"

"Apa itu, _hyung_?"

"Menjodohkanmu dengan anak tertua Tuan Lee, yaitu Sungmin. Untuk membangun sebuah hubungan antar perusahaan. Bukankah itu yang selalu ada dalam adat perusahaan besar?"

"_Hyung_! Yang benar saja!"

"Tidak salahnya dicoba, kyuhyun."

"_Hell_, kemana otak warasmu? Kami sesama lelaki!"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Para orang tua tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Ini akan mencemarkan nama baik perusahaan. Kau tau? Bodoh." Kyuhyun mencemooh ide gila Jungmo, segila-gilanya dia, otak waras masih melingkupi kepalanya.

"Demi uang, kyuhyun. Apa yang tidak mungkin? Mereka adalah pecinta uang. Dan kau pecinta lelaki manis seperti sungmin!" Ejek Jungmo, Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan tak suka saat Jungmo mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. "Kalian akan saling menguntungkan!" lanjut jungmo, meyakinkan.

"Akan kupikirkan." Jawab kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Harus. Lagipula Tuan Lee belum mengenalmu sebagai anak Tuan Cho yang kaya raya. Dia baru 'menciummu' sebagai 'teman sekelas' sungmin. Memberikan kejutan, rasanya bukan masalah besar. Jika kau setuju dengan ideku, tentu saja."

"Tapi _hyung_, Mungkinkah ini berhasil?"

"Semua ada ditanganmu, Kyuhyun. Kau selesaikan secepat mungkin atau kau yang akan diselesaikan. Mencoba atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo, berpikir dengan baik, menimbang-nimbang dan memutuskan.

.

.

.

"Dia belum sepenuhnya sembuh."

"Maksudmu, Dia? Sungmin?"

"Ya. Dia masih saja menjadi seseorang yang keluar dari takdirnya."

"Maksudmu dia masih menyukai lelaki?!"

"Teman sekelas. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasnya."

.

.

.

TBContinue

Agak ragu sebenernya naruh TBC disini, dikit kan ya? Haha pengalaman jadi reader. Tapi, semoga dapat diterima Chap 1 untuk Feline. Mohon untuk Sarannya. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah mau RnR. Berhubung aku ada perjalanan nanti dan semua ide menguap sia-sia. Jadi aku update walaupun kurang dari target.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saran dan kritik membangun sangat diterima!

Aku butuh banyak pelajaran dari kalian ^_^

RnR, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**FELINE**

…

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim HeeChul, Cho Kyung (Block B/merubah marga) dan penambahan akan dilakukan sesuai kebutuhan 'porsi'**

**Rate : T (mungkin M untuk nanti)**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship**

**Disclaimare : FF milik saya. Ide yang saya masukan dalam FF ini adalah hasil dari 'tekanan' karena memikirkan suatu hal.**

**Warn : YAOI. Typo(s). Pemula.**

**Summary : "Hal yang membuatmu begitu **_**candu**_**, membuatmu bisa melupakan segala hal, segala hal yang membuatmu benar-benar tertekan dan harus kau hindari demi kelangsungan hidup dimasa depan."**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"_Sajangnim_, Kim Heechul ingin menemui Anda."

"Suruh dia masuk."

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mengembalikkan Sungmin?" Heechul menatap Tuan Lee penasaran.

"Mencoba mengirimnya keluar negeri mungkin atau membebaninya dengan tanggung jawab perusahaan?"

"Terlalu memaksa. Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, _Ahjussi_." Heechul menatap tidak percaya pada _Ahjussi_-nya. _**Kapan orang ini akan berubah dari sifat dangkalnya?**_ Pikir Heechul.

"Ya, Heechul_-ah_. Aku juga tidak tau, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Sungmin." Wajah lelahnya terukir jelas disana. Kerutan yang mulai menunjukan _eksistensi_nya menjadi gambaran bahwa dia sudah terlalu tua untuk tetap menjadi seorang pemikir keras.

"Kukira Sungmin sudah kembali pada kodratnya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa menjadi seperti ini. _Lagi_." Tuan Lee menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin, memang aku tidak bisa merubah apapun yang menyangkut Orientasi Sungmin."

Heechul dan Tuan Lee saling menatap satu sama lain, Heechul mengerutkan dahinya.

_**Apa aku baru saja mendengar Ahjussi perfectionis ini mengalah?**_ Heechul hanya terbengong dengan pandangan berbinarnya.

"Aku menjadi takut sekarang, setelah kau berkata seperti itu, Ahjussi." Heechul mengambil jeda dan kembali membuka suara. "Apa kau tau siapa, yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Sungmin?" Agak ragu sebenarnya ia memasukkan kata 'kekasih' pada pertanyaanya.

"Teman sekelas." Jawab Tuan Lee dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

"Hari ini, apa yang menjadi topic hangat diantara para pemuja?" Seorang pemuda memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi dimeja kantin sekolahnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Melihat sisi gelap dari sang dewa yang mereka puja, pagi ini." Jawaban keluar dari mulut pemuda berkacamata yang ada diseberang meja ditengah-tengah mereka berkumpul.

"Pantas saja aura disekitar menjadi lebih menyeramkan." Lirikan matanya tertuju pada pemuda lain yang tengah menatap kosong pada ponsel hitam yang tergeletak pasrah tanpa disentuh.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berpikir sekarang." Kyuhyun membuka suara dengan jengkel karena ulah dua sahabat berisiknya itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan otak jeniusmu, sekarang?" Tanya sipemuda berkacamata.

"Masalah kekasih imutnya! Apalagi yang akan dipikirkan manusia seperti kyuhyun kalau bukan si Kelinci montok itu? Aku benarkan, _Hyung_? Hahaha" Cerocos salah satu sahabat berisik kyuhyun.

"Hyungsik, bisakah kau diam? Atau kau ingin aku menyumbat mulutmu itu dengan sepatu mahalku?"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Hyungsik dengan pandangan sengit dan Zhoumi –sipemuda berkacamata tadi, hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau tega sekali dengan anak tampan ini jika sampai benar kau melakukan hal itu, _Hyung_. Aku ini asset berharga keluarga Park, asal kau tau." Hyungsik memelas dengan mengeluarkan _mimic_ muka yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku mual." Kyuhyun memicingkan mata melihat Hyungsik dan menampakkan ekspressi 'jijik' pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian, sudahlah. Dasar anak kecil." Zhoumi _mencemooh_, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seakan dia sedang berada ditengah anak sekolah dasar yang saling _bully_ satu sama lain.

Hyungsik dan Kyuhyun melotot tak terima. Sesaat mereka akan melayangkan protes, tetapi terbungkam karena Zhoumi membuka suara, lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa berbagi dengan kami."

"Benar kata Zhoumi _Hyung_. Kau mengerikan jika terus memendamnya sendiri dan menebarkan aura mencekam, _Hyung_. Aku merinding."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Kyuhyun kemudian diam, membuat kedua sahabatnya ini hanya memandang bingung. Hanya ber 'oh' dan mempercayai omongan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya mereka tau adalah sebuah kebohongan. _**Baik-baik saja apanya? **_Itulah yang ada dibenak Zhoumi dan Hyungsik, sebenarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Ajakan Zhoumi dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Hyungsik.

.

.

.

"Min. Kyuhyun datang." Amber teman sebangku Sungmin berbisik kala ia melihat siluet Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya masuk kedalam kelas. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca mengarah kepada Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun duduk didepan mejanya, Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sungmin berusaha setenang mungkin. Walau sebenarnya tidak, ia tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.

"Ya. Kami baru saja selesai sarapan, bagaimana pagimu, Min? apa dirumah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sangat 'menyayangi'.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala dan menatap Kyuhyun, sumber kebahagiaan yang ia milikki. Seseorang yang telah menemaninya dalam suka dan dukanya. Seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian dari kisah hidupnya, setelah 'dia'. Seseoang yang membuatnya terbebas dari kekangan Ayah terhormatnya.

Hatinya menjadi berdenyut. _**Tidak. Bagaimanapun Ayah memaksa. Aku akan terus bersama dan bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. **_Monolog Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hey, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah manis Sungmin.

"Ah, ya?" Respon Sungmin.

"Berhentilah melamun, Guru Kang akan datang sebentar lagi, Min." Kyuhyun memperingati, dan mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin. "Baik, Tuan Cho." Sungmin memamerkan Senyum manisnya. Ia menyukai perhatian Kyuhyun, sekecil apapun itu.

.

.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin yang tengah merapikan buku dan peralatan tulis kemudian memasukkanya kedalam tas. Sungmin mendongak dan menjawab. "Tidak. Kau jangan memancing Ayahku mengeluarkan tanduk, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya ya ya. Semua tentang Ayahmu. Jadi, bagaimana jika makan malam?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan _'Apa otakmu rusak mendadak karena pelajaran tadi?'_

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Min.'' Kyuhyun berkata dengan tulus, ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku sebelah Sungmin. Ya, mereka hanya berdua dikelas. Semua murid telah berhambur keluar dan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tentunya.

"Percayalah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya takut Kyuhyun. Ayahku akan melakukan semua yang Ia bisa untuk menyingkirkanmu dari sisiku. Aku takut, aku akan kehilangan seperti dulu." Sungmin mencoba menahan segala emosi yang ada dalam hatinya. Menekan segala kesakitan yang membuatnya menjadi sesak.

Kadang penyesalan itu datang, _kenapa ia harus membahayakan orang yang ia cintai?_ Pemikiran itu yang terus berputar mengelilingi kepala Sungmin. Tetapi, begitu ia melihat senyum dan candaan Kyuhyun, 'hal' yang mengganggunya akan pergi menghilang dan lenyap dengan sendirinya.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak mengulangi hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku ini bukanlah sembarang orang yang akan dengan begitu mudahnya dihancurkan, Sungmin." Kyuhyun merengkuh kekasihnya dengan sayang, mengelus punggung Sungmin bertujuan untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan berjuang demi bersamamu. Ini jalan yang telah kita pilih, bersama. Jadi jangan pernah menyesali apa yang telah menjadi kebahagiaanmu, karena itu juga kebahagiaan untukku bisa memilikimu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas pelukkan hangat Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan. Ya, Ia sedikit lega sekarang. "Apapun yang terjadi Kyu, Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Lirih Sungmin.

Dalam keheningan, suara pintu terbuka menggema diseluruh kelas. Menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka melepaskan pelukan dengan tergesa dan menoleh secara bersamaan kearah pintu kelas.

"Apa aku merusak momen _romantika picisan_ ini?" ucap seseorang yang berjalan santai mendekati meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_H-hyung?_" Sungmin menahan napas. _**Oh. benar-benar akhir yang tak kusangka.**_ Pikir sungmin, _negative._

"Apa kabar Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Aku tidak menyangka tentang ini, sungguh." Senyuman miring tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya. Badan tegap dengan kemeja bermerk yang membalut tubuh pemuda tampan itu, menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang berada dikalangan atas, sama halnya dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik, sebelum kau berada didalam kelas ini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau merasa buruk melihat aku yang tampan ini? Oh! Sayang sekali."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Siwon_-ssi_."

"Ya. Itulah aku. Manusia dengan kadar kepercayaan diri yang tinggi."

"Ada apa kau kemari? Menguntit kami? Kau suruhan dari pihak Sungmin?"

"Ah.. tidak keduanya. Aku hanya akan menjemput keponakan manisku. Aku tau masa muda itu memang rumit. Apalagi ini melawan kodrat. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik untuk mengurusi urusan Tuan Lee."

"Kau yakin?" Pandangan mengintimidasi Kyuhyun keluarkan, ya dia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar dari Siwon, kakak sepupu dari kekasihnya. Walaupun hatinya cukup lega.

"_Hyung_, apa kau benar bukan suruhan Ayah?" sekarang Sungmin yang melayangkan pandangan penuh harap, bahwa yang siwon katakan adalah benar.

"Hei, manis. Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" dengan nada kesal ia menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia merajuk dengan tatapannya.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, dan memandang kekasih yang masih berada disampingnya. "Siwon _hyung_ benar-benar bukan suruhan dari Ayahku, Kyu." Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Na-ah. Sungmin ayo pulang, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian bercinta didepan mataku."

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan tidak percayanya kepada siwon. "Ya! Lagipula siapa yang mau bercinta didepanmu Siwon_-ssi_. Kami masih punya etika bercinta, asal kau tau!"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Memang ada ya etika bercinta, Kyu?"

.

.

.

Siwon tak henti-hentinya terbahak saat berada didalam mobil. Ia dan Sungmin telah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, dengan diiringi tawa lepas dari Siwon.

"_Hyung!_ Berhentilah tertawa! Apa yang kau tertawakan sih?"

"Ya, sungmin_-ah_. Kau tidak lihat tadi ekspressi kekasihmu itu? Hahaha dia konyol sekali."

"Berhentilah mngejeknya, _Hyung._"

"Hahahaha."

"_Hyung!_"

"Hahah. Iya baiklah aku berhenti." Siwon menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa lepas, walaupun masih terkekeh pelan.

.

Raut muka sungmin menyendu, berubah menjadi lebih datar dan jauh dari kata sungmin yang penuh ekspressi dan senyum riangnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang? Masih ingat denganku? Kukira kau sudah hilang ditelan uang-uangmu, _Hyung_." Ucapan _sarkastis_ terlontar dari mulut mungil sungmin.

Siwon diam. Benar-benar diam dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Bingung untuk berkata walau hanya satu patah kata.

"Sungmin_-ah_.."

"Kau pergi dan meninggalkan aku yang pada saat itu sangat membutuhkan uluran tanganmu, _Hyung_."

"Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikir, Sungmin."

"Ya. Semuanya seperti apa yang aku pikir, _Hyung_. Kau hanya perduli dengan uang dan perusahaan serta kekayaan."

"Tidak. Sungmin_-ah_…"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi, _Hyung_? Saat aku menangisi kepergiannya. Kau juga pergi."

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya, menepi disekitar jalanan sepi. Ia memandang sungmin dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Ia benar-benar ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat menatap mata sungmin yang tanpa cahaya itu.

Dia mulai membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara beratnya, "Sebenarnya.. aku.. aku.."

.

.

.

**TBContinued~**

Hehehehe.. maaf menelantarkan Feline sebegini lama /emangadayangpeduli?/. Bener-bener butuh perjuangan buat nyatuin waktu luang/? Sibuk sekali ama urusan duniawi… Dan …. Terimakasih untuk para reviewers yang sangat membantu apalagi utk masukan-masukannya! Pengen deh tar bales satu-satu kalo zempeeet, apalagi yang korektor2 awawawww semangat sekali aku!

Butuh banyak inspirasi juga buat nyari warna baru utk nulis, terlalu banyak masalah. trouble eniwer lah. tapi semoga gak terlalu padet.. ah aku ngmong apaan si ya -_-"

Semoga chap 2 dapat diterima yaa. Walaupun belum bisa yakin memuaskan ^_^ ditunggu selalu looh RnR nya! Masukannya juga. Ily guys! Keep love KyuMin yaaa walaupun drama menyayat masih bergentayangan disekitar kita/? Maafkan dengan sangat untuk Typo juga T_T maafkan kalo ga memuaskan hasrat/? Kalian… /apose/ yowissss.

Last,

RnR again, please? ^^


End file.
